Love Bites and Miss Edith
by Writer-by-day
Summary: one shot, in the world of vampires even shaving one's legs is sexy, Dru and Spike in the 50's down in Pennsylivaina. ahhh, the most morbid this i've ever written! R&R!


_**Ahh, my first Drusilla/Spike ficclet. it's based in an old mansion thingythey were staying in for a while down in******__Pennsylvania. _It's a one shot and I realize that it's very morbid, but I got this idea a while ago wrote it down and have had it for a month or so. I finally I decided to post it. thisis VERY FAR from what i usually write about soI'm not sure how it turned out; feedback would be greatly appreciated. Especially on the writing of Dru. I hope she was insane enough…

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! I never will! so don't sue me joss/mutant enemy! I cower under your mighty gaze… tee hee… _**

**_Without further adu welcome to the fic: "Miss Edith and Me"_**

"Miss Edith? Do you think I need a washing? My dark prince says I need to cut my leg hairs. He says they feel like sexing a bloody gorilla." Drusilla cooed to her dolly. Spike rolled his eyes from the corner. "Pet, you haven't bathed in days you smell like a bloody animal." He said taking a long drag from his cigarette.

Drusilla frowned, "I thought that's the way my William likes it" Drusilla growled, her eyes flashing from ebony to gold, her canines elongating and her brow wrinkling. Spike looked up from his newest copy of 'Penthouse' and cocked a scarred eyebrow. "that you do Dru. You also know I prefer my women's legs smooth as a baby's bottom." Drusilla growled and licked her lips. "Miss Edith says she wants a nice round headed baby to eat…" she whispered naughtily as she twirled around the room. She stopped for a moment at an old portrait of a unsmiling mother and her baby cradled in her arms. She reached out a slender pale hand and cradled the babe's face for a second, almost tenderly before she poked it's eyes out with her scarlet painted finger nails. Eyes never leaving the mother's face. "not even a diamond falling from your cheek for your child. Naughty and cruel aren't you?" she asked it's mother all the while; grinning with pleasure.

"Bring me a sweet one dear William… so I can poke his beautiful eyes out" she whispered. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and foreword again as she convulsed with pleasure at the thought of sinking her teeth into the soft neck of a child. Spike got up from the dusty crushed velvet chair he had been lounging in. his black leather duster swinging behind him. "right then… you take a shower and I'll fetch you a snack fit for my dark GoddessO sweet." He took a sweeping bow and kissed her cold outstretched hand before waltzing out of the room and into the blackness of the night.

Drusilla stood there a moment and broke out into an insane smile. She clutched her doll to her chest and whispered "my sweet William is bringing me a treat." She then headed for the bathroom, still holding the doll's little porcline hand. Her wine red dress billowing out behind her, flashing black lace and intricate beads. Dried rose petals scattered on the floor…

Minutes later she was standing in the shower, the room completely dark excluding the one candle she had decided to light. Beethoven's 9th playing from the horn record player in the corner. Doll still in hand as the hot water fell over her body like hot rain. Drusilla washed before taking out the sharp razor. She held it in her hand for a moment staring at it, admiring it's curves and yet taking joy in the fact that it was so sharp.

She glanced down at the sopping wet Miss Edith and frowned. "so wet so hot. The rain is ruining your pretty face…" She scolded the doll, the paint on the face was washing away leaving only blank. "won't you show me your beautiful face?" she asked it before putting the doll down and starting to soap her legs. She then took up the blade and smiled as it flashed in the candle light before she brought it to her legs. "now to make me pretty for my precious William." She slid the blade over her leg and brought it up to her face inspecting the hair no longer on her legs. She frowned as she looked down at her leg, a slim stream of ruby blood ran down the now smooth skin. She then looked at the blade again. "_love bites. love bites. shallow and red. it may be a good thing for now I am dead…_" she hummed thoughtfully to herself. She shivered; the feeling of soap in the wound induced utmost pleasure. "do you love me my darling?" she asked the blade before bringing it down for another stroke. And she squealed with delight each time it bit her.

Finally she couldn't help herself and she brought her lips to her now red leg and licked, she laughed at the sensation of her tongue on her skin. That's when Spike walked in. Baby in one hand chocolates and licorice in the other.

Her William took one look at her a scowled. "Dru, can you possibly remember what happened last time I found you like this!" he exclaimed making the enfant in his arms cry. He placed it on the counter and stared into Drusilla's ebony eyes. "allow me to help you pet…" Spike cooed from the doorway. His pale hand softly running the length of the old fashioned wooden doorframe. Drusilla growled and removed her lips from her knee. A smirk appeared on Spike's face as he entered the washroom. He took up the blade Drusilla held out and ran it smoothly over the length of her pale leg…

He finished and wiped the rest of the blood off her leg with a towel. Drusilla shivered with delight and exited the shower area, Spike caught her up in a large black towel and poped a chocolate covered cherry in her mouth. The walked out of the room hand in hand, Spike holding a squirmy baby and Drusilla still clasping Miss Edith, who had a very blank expression…. And into the kitchen for a 5:00 am snack.

END

_**Sorry guys that's it, no more, my mood of morbidy oddness is over,and I didn't really feel like killing a baby tonight. I don't really know how I got this idea I just did and I would love to hear any feedback, good or bad. Tear me to pieces if you wish. I don't care, just tell me what you like and/or didn't like and I'll be happy.**_

**_W-B-D _**


End file.
